dair season5
by GIGIbelle
Summary: season 5 spec,summer ends and everyone got to deal with old friends, new friends and friends that could never be.What i want to happen during eposide 1 of season 5
1. Chapter 1

**This is my idea of what would happen in the first episode of the 5th season, i no its not the greatest piece of work but i just had to write it. just so u no i added a new character and i no she heavy in this story but i just kinda had to add her in. i really tried making her lovable cuz well most of gg guest stars r urghh for lack of a better term. Idk if i can continue i have things in mind but im no writer and i dont even no if this is actually readable or understandable to anyone but me, but i hope at least someone kinda eenjoys it and has an idea of wat im tryna do with Dair they need thier moments b4 becoming a couple or even come close to those chair moments..k my rambling is over :)**

**Disclaimer: Gossip girl not mine...yet**

_scene :at some event to celebrate Bass ind. making profit (yea idk busness lingo that well sry) Everyone back from thier respective vacations. Dan is the only one that has not seen everyone else(except for Eric) until tonight event._

Chuck, Nate and Blair all seemed surprised when Dan entered the party with Dalia around his arm, Serena omn the other hand seemed pissed but that was mostly due to the fact that she was the only one from the group that has never warmed up to Dalia. One can argue that Dalia was the essence of ...well everything. She was the only person who seemed to be able to manage being insanely rich, beautiful and genuinely a good person and that reputation has remained with her through adulthood. In a way she was Serena's competition, Serena has a way of mesmerizing boys and men with her goddess like allure but with Dalia it was different, she's able to capture everyone hearts and unlike the blond bombshell they don't end up in a heartbroken daze as soon as she gone. Dalia was the UES only claim to simple goodness and though her absence made her seem more like a folktale than anything else, no one can deny as they look at her now, stunning in her Elie Saab gown accompanied by Daniel Humphrey no less, that nothing that has been said about her was far from the truth.

"That can't be her" Serena the first to speak up amongst them as Nate has not yet been able to close his mouth from the sight before them, Chuck seemed to ignore the Brooklynite attached to her left side as he could only look at his former childhood friend with a goofy grin he tried heavily to contain. As Serena stared at her best friend she was not able to read her expression until she finally said "I guess Humphrey found the only cure for Serena syndrome". It was not meant to come off harsh yet the blond still felt the sting. Finally reeling from the initial shock Nate is the first to offer to go catch up with their old friend, they all agree expect for Chuck who left claiming he had some business to attend to first.

Nate, Serena and Blair started making their way towards the newest and extremely unexpected It-couple of the evening. Dalia name was on everyone's tongues, even Dan was mentioned at times though people were merely questioning how he was able to get the seemingly unattainable women, others not really knowing who he is are coming up with possible ideas like a European oil heir, some self-made millionaire, or to Blair displeasure some even went as far as to think that Dan was Prince Louis and that Dalia was his much talked about fiancé. "Hey Dan how it going man, Id let you introduce me to your date tonight but it seems that I might know her, well actually we all know her" Nate said motioning to the two girls by his side as he looked at Dalia. "Nate? Oh gosh it's been so long" as Dalia lends in to hug her old friend and doing the same to Blair "Congratulations on your engagement to the prince Blair though I always did think you and Nate here were going to be the forever type. " As she turned to Serena, Dalia sensed that she didn't seem as welcoming as the first two but offered a small friendly smile "I'd like to say I don't recognize you Serena but to tell you the truth I've seen you everywhere: in magazines, tabloids your fairly known in Europe, I almost feel like a stalker knowing so much about you". The blond realizes she had no reason to be such a bitch and couldn't help but fall victim to the raven haired beauty gentle voice, she decided to play nice and offered Dalia a small huge saying how nice it is to see an old friend. The group almost forgot about the fact that Dan was still there, shifting uncomfortably from this little reunion. As Blair noticed he seemed as if he was eavesdropping at the people behind them, his fists kept clenching though his face was unreadable. Serena than included Dan into the conversation to tell the group of how he and Dalia met, though she then left as she spotted her date talking to her mother Lily. Dalia and Blair excused themselves also from the group as they had to go mingle with other guests, leaving only Dan and Nate to catch up on their respective summers. Nate began to randomly grabbing his suit as to look inside the inner jacket pockets as if he trying to find something. "Nate what are you doing?" Dan asked.

"Umm trying to find your secret weapon" Nate replied simply

"Ok am I supposed to know what you're talking about or did you and Chuck spend this whole summer smoking up while playing some spy video game, you do know you're not James Bond right?" Dan said trying to make sense of his friend

" You getting Serena, I get that, I understand there some logic in how that worked but Dalia, that I don't get, it's pretty much impossible for a man to be THIS lucky. I have no idea how you do it Dan but your hiding something aren't you, there no way you can manage to get the most sought after girls with just your charm" Nate said playfully, impressed by his friends impeccable track record in the dating department.

* * *

><p>Dalia made her way to the bar, only to be met by familiar brown eyes, she smiled as she saw the boy she used to call her best friend, all grown up. Dan mentioned all the awful things he has done recently though she couldn't help but still see the boy she once knew.<p>

"I see that you seem to need some alcohol to get through the night as well, word of advice next time try to bring a date that won't turn into a pumpkin at midnight, a girl of your stature does not need to impress the masses with her heart of gold" chuck said to her as he took the palm of her hand to kiss it however she removed her hand before he had the chance "I'm guessing you're implying that you would be the perfect date for someone like me?". Chuck laughed silently to himself before replying "no not perfect, I'm Chuck Bass after all"

"Guess I left before that nickname, I hope you don't mind if I still call you Charles and I also hope you keep your opinion on my date to yourself since I'll be sticking with my choice, long after midnight" Dalia said though chuck wasn't quite sure if there was an innuendo to her words but looked in her eyes to see an innocence he has long forgotten .Trying to dismiss his thoughts Chuck offered her to dance and was pleasantly surprised when she did not refuse. She realized that he not the same boy he was before, she has missed the apparently awful moments that turned her best friend Charles to the man everyone now knows as Chuck, nevertheless she couldn't help but feel like nothing has changed between them. As they danced Chuck realized that Dalia was the only girl other than Blair who knew the real him, though only Blair had to endure ALL of him, he couldn't help but think that this was his chance to prove to someone that he is in fact a good guy, and who better than his childhood crush.

* * *

><p>He stands there atop the gigantic marble staircase leading to the main hall were tonight's gala was being held. The sight is nothing new; he has been accustomed to these events during the past few years. The champagne, the suits, the gowns the extravagant locations are becoming quite mundane, one would think that manhattans elite could find better ways to 'show-off'. He stands there observing it all, always the outsider he laughs to himself, he watches them, their world, these past few months it seemed that their world and his have become one in the same, but as he watches his "friends" he realizes his mistake. He observes the four of them, one could say they are the UES own breakfast club, for all he knew they could be discussing the game plan of a new scheme or simply conversing about their respective summers, he could never understand their dynamic nor will he ever be a part of it and he has finally accepted that fact. His gazes wonder towards his date, Dalia as she dances with Eric. He met her in the Hamptons, she was different yet at the same time she was familiar, the more they hung out the more he found out about her. It was just his luck to run into a former UES who went to elementary school with the powerful foursome before moving away to Europe. If Serena was the It-girl and Blair was the Queen Bee then surely Dalia was the girl next door (little did he know how wrong he is in that notion as he enter the gala, he realized the girl he spent all summer with, the one wore jeans and t-shirts was in fact at the top of this social hierarchy surpassing both Blair and Serena). She's beautiful in the most natural of ways, he has often touched her subconsciously to make sure she was in fact real, be it by a playful nudge to the shoulder or any other means of contact. She has become a friend, and ally to him and Eric at the Hamptons and when she decided to accompany him back to the city he was more than thrilled. He takes one more glance at the party below him and catches familiar doe-eyes, ones he was trying to avoid for most of the evening. His eyes linger on the ring he can clearly see shiny still on her finger, he doesn't dare look back into her eyes but instead turns away...leaving the party behind, leaving his date behind, leaving the UES behind , leaving her behind.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(oh my stars-Andrew Belle plays in the backgroud)<em>

Blair entered the dimmed library located on the far south end of the building, its walls were lined with books and a few study tables but the place looked like it hasn't been visited in years. She sees Dan sitting on one of the tables back against a bookshelf faced buried in a book by Tom Wolfe. This is the first time, excluding their initial greeting earlier in the evening, which she had the chance to talk to Dan since she got back from Monaco. "Only you Humphrey would use a night out with New York's finest to catch up with your reading" she began to humouring him. He looked up at her not really in the mood for their banter though he replied by a quick remark on how this library contained all of New York and most of the world's finest motioning to the large array of novels before questioning her seemingly absent Prince. "For your information Humphrey Louis is in fact here, but unlike you, he does have responsibilities and obligations. He is now in an important meeting with certain ambassadors in one of the private rooms downstairs, and he just wanted me to catch up with my friends as he knows how much I missed everyone". Dan face became slighted poignant at her words for a reason she did not quite understand, he simply replied "uhmm his quite perfect isn't he" staring at the cover of his book keeping his gaze away from her, his words did not seem to hold any hiding meaning or sarcasm, Dan was honesty telling her that he believes Louis is a good guy. Blair not sure what to do with this revelation just nodded and sat next to him on the table as they feel into a comfortable silence. Finally Dan spoke up only to be met with Blair's bewildered eyes.

"You know, I would like to get married" he said

"You do realize that you've only known Dalia for like 2 months, isn't it a bit too soon to be thinking about that" she stated a bit oblivious to the irony of her response.

"No not now but someday, I would want that. you know a wife, children, the whole 9 yards thing. I want to be able to be a husband, someone's father" he face lighting up slightly at that last word.

"Well this is not something I'd say often or ever really and if you repeat it you will indeed never get the chance to be any of those things..." her threat not really as harsh as they once where"but if anyone is able to get that ideal marriage it would be you cabbage patch, though if I were you id refrain from telling Dalia about you little fantasy just yet, if you ever want it to come true"

"Dalia? Nah she just a friend" not wanting to continue the little charade that they were actually together -together. "Why enter a relationship when you know it won't ever work out, I guess I finally understood that you were right all along". Blair was slightly confused about what he was talking about though she couldn't help but grin at the fact she was right about something though she wasn't quite sure what exactly. Sensing Blair's confusion, Dan continued talking "I can't be that guy anymore, I won't allow myself to become him again, I might not be worth much in the eyes of the UES but I know there's a girl out there who would think I'm enough!" his voice seemed to be trying to convince himself of what his saying.

"Dan what is this about? Is this about Serena, that guy she with, his just a fling, I wouldn't worry about it, you guys will be back together in no time, though considering your date tonight, you really must be in love with S to refuse Dalia or it could just be that you are the stupidest man ever" she said trying to lighten the mood but Dan was reluctant to let go of whatever it is that is troubling him. Blair figured she should allow him this moment of despair as she never really saw Dan hurt before, it was always the other way around with the two of them, she wasn't quite sure what to make of what was happening or what exactly is causing him so much grief but she knew this was her time to be there for him. "No it's not just about Serena it's about you and Dalia and this whole freaking world of yours! I'm tired of being the warm-up guy. The reason why Serena and I never last is because she always looking for someone better, she might not want to admit this but deep down she knows I won't ever be enough for her. It's like the only reason I got a chance with someone like Serena is so years later when she finds herself crying alone in her penthouse cuz she caught her multibillionaire husband cheating on her she can always think -; hey at least I'm not in Brooklyn with that loser." he becomes silent for a moment and says in what seemed to be a whisper directed more to himself than Blair "I will never be enough".

"Dalia not that type of girl, she not Serena" Blair says not knowing what else to say though she should have defended her best friend she knew that in some way Dan was right. Dan stood up from the table and began putting some books back on the shelf facing Blair, he laughed slightly before nodding his head in agreement " yeah she different, but a girl like her, she deserves the Nate Archibald's of the world, not the Humphrey's, it will be a shame to waste someone like her on someone like me." Dan looks at Blair he seemed more calm now and lightly states "Shouldn't you be happy I'm actually agreeing with you on the whole importance of social structure." Blair suddenly moves off the table and stands in front of Dan removing a book out of his hands as to get his full attention " what is this really about?" she asks.

"What I just told you, look Blair I'm done with all this" he points towards his suit "you at of all people know I'm not a proper suitor for Dalia or any girl at this party for that matter, but it's ok Blair I don't need the UES, I don't need Serena, like I said before the girl of my dreams is not going to be some princess, she going to be a normal girl, a girl who can see that I'm enough for her" he voice becoming higher but this time he was in fact directing his anger to Blair.

Blair is sure she should be mad that he is yelling at her though he has so much sadness behind his eyes she only replied by saying "you are enough Humphrey" placing her hand on the side of his shoulder trying to comfort him only for him to push it away "Don't give me your bullshit Waldorf, we both know how you feel about me". Now she was mad she couldn't help but yell back "I don't know what the hell you're trying to say but it is easier if you can just be a man and say it!"She then turns to walk out only for him to grab a hold of her and turn her yet again to face him "What about that kiss Blair, you didn't answer me for a whole week and then you said it made you realize you want to be with Chuck! Do you realize how that made me feel, do you have any idea what it's like to know that whole week where I was thinking about that possibility of you and I together, you probably were thinking the same thing, though unlike me, the idea of us repulsed you enough to go back to a man who sold you to a Freaking hotel, a man who broke you so many times. Do you know what it feels like to know that you would rather be with him than me? So don't tell me I'm enough we both know I'm not even close" and with that final word her heart sank even deeper as tears started forming in her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to look up at him afraid of the expression of his face, she believed him when he told her the kiss didn't mean anything to him at the photoshoot though she wasn't sure if he implying that he does have feeling for her or that he just upset he lost out to Chuck. He hands still placed on her shoulder, he was waiting for her reaction. Tonight was definitely not her night, she was never in such loss of words and she had to again rely on the first thing she thought of saying "You can't fault me for that, Chuck and me, its different, it's ..." not sure exactly what else she could say hoping he understood, though what Dan said wasn't so far from the truth, she was certainly not repulsed by the idea of them and she refuses to be to blame for his feeling of inadequacy. Dan bends his head down so he could be at eye level with Blair, he let out a small breath before looking her straight in the eye and asking her "What if Chuck wasn't there, what if Louis never came back for you, can you honestly tell me I had a chance with you" his eyes seemed to be pleading. She looked at her feet as she responded "What about Serena, I couldn't hurt her and neither could you or jenny, Dan your own father can barely stand me, me and you, it wouldn't be easy. " She knew as soon as the words came out of her mouth that they weren't the right ones and as she looks back at him she can clearly see that his expression was one she knew very well as it was an expression that had constant presence in her mirror. Dan finally let go of her shoulders, nodding his head as to tell her he understands what she is saying, he offers her a small smile but it does nothing to conceal his hurt. "Guess I'm not worth all that trouble ehh." He gives her one last glance before he started walking out of thelibary but with each word he said she could almost hear the pieces of his heart breaking. She tries to reach back to him though he has already left the room. Blair tries to gather herself and forget about what just happened as she receives a text from Louis asking her where she is, she cleans herself up removing any sign of tears that are on her face before heading back to the party below.

* * *

><p>Dan makes his way back down to the party he notices his date is chatting with Nate and Chuck; he pushes down whatever anger he feels and makes his way towards them. "Hey uhh Dalia, I'm not really feeling well tonight imma head back to the loft alrite"<p>

"Yeah sure, let me just go grab my coat" she responded slightly confused at what was wrong with her new friend

"No stay, enjoy the night, Hey Nate do you mind accompanying her home tonight? Dan asked his friend still avoiding the third person in the group

"Yeah sure man no problem" Nate replied

Dalia asked Dan if he was sure he didn't want her to go home with him though she could see that he really didn't want any company and decided to not push the matter further as she kissed his cheek before he left. It's true that her and Dan are just friends, though she didn't quite make it clear to anyone else at this party, letting them speculate if they were in fact dating or not, but during the summer her, Dan and Eric have become very close friends though he was surprised when she knew most of the people in his life which made him have to change certain names when he was telling her about the girl that been on his mind all summer, though she seemed to have an idea about who he was talking about as she then spotted Blair on top of the grand staircase making her way to Prince Louis with a smile that was so forced it almost seem to cause her pain just to keep it on.

* * *

><p>(<em>id be lying-Greg Laswell plays in background)<em>

As the night came to a close, Blair was being accompanied to her limo by Louis. There was a light drizzle though the surrounding environment made it clear that there was a small rain storm earlier. She was holding her umbrella as Louis held the door open for her, though just before getting in she saw a figure sitting on a bench to her right, she struggled to see the man face this late at night. She quickly told Louis that she had forgotten something and that he should head back to her penthouse as he was still jetlagged and that she would catch a ride home with Serena. Making her way towards the figure she could see that he was completely drenched, it was clear he had been present when the heavy rain started. He didn't look at her, he mind somewhere else as he continued to gaze forward, he flung his jacket that he was holding (not really sensing the fact he looked like he came out of the pool) on the other edge of the bench, still not letting his gaze move from the distance in front of him, it was a means to tell her he acknowledges her presence.

Leave it to Dan to be a gentlemen even through his own depression she though to herself as she sat down on the edge of the bench were he has placed his jacket so that she can sit without ruining-well from not completely ruining her custom made couture gown. There was a considerable distance and a seemingly loud silence between them. She hadn't really understood why she sat down or did not just go back inside to find Serena so that she can go home, but her body was refusing to listen to her. It took her a moment to realize that it has began raining heavily again since her umbrella was keeping her dry but as she turns to face Dan she could see that his eyes were closed and the rain was washing over him. She realises in that moment that Dan was making changes to his life, changes that did not include her.

* * *

><p>Dalia who was taken home by both Nate and Chuck couldn't help but tell them to come into the Brooklyn apartment she rented for herself upon her return. Though both men gave her a strange look in the limo as she gave them her address, they were pretty impressed with the size of the place. She was actually happy that after all this time she was still able to be friends with them as if she never left. Though Nate passed out on the couch before she had the chance to ask him, Chuck did not accept her offer of staying in the extra bedroom and left to go back to the empire. Knowing it was practically morning she couldn't help but think about what going on with Dan. She grabbed her raincoat and an umbrella before heading out to the loft which was conveniently a short walking distance from her place. As she arrived to his front door she saw that the tin trash can contained Dan suit from the night before. She went to grab it but it was completely wet, but underneath it she saw 3 other suits, she recognized as Dan joked about them being his Galabenefit/wedding/prom/any old day in the UES suits. She realized that the only reason why Dan would throw away any of these suits would be if he planning on never attending any of those events, and she realizes that this is in fact Dan way of moving on. She decides that she should honour his wishes to be alone for now and come back another time. As she heads back to her place, she hopes Dan isn't getting rid of all of his ties to the UES.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : this is me attempt to continue but its a bit lighter than the first chappter so hopfully i didnt ruin the story. Nothing significant really happens its really about getting some Dair moments in. I would totally like reviews and comments on this ( btw yes i no im ignoring certain characters**) **let me now what you guys think**

These past few weeks back in New York have been nothing but hard work and a constant struggle to please Louis sister who is doing anything in her power to prove to her brother that Blair is not worthy of the royal title. Not that Blair Waldorf does not welcome challenges, but the fact she has to deal with that, wedding plans and remaining a full time student at Columbia is a lot to handle all alone. Calling upon her minions has become in itself too much of a task as Dorota is pregnant yet again and Blair is not too keen on the reduced hours that come with it. Blair made a mental note to add NO PREGNACIES to future workers on their contracts or any other human relationship other than her own, she is Blair Cornelia Waldorf soon to be Princess of Monaco and she has no time for incompetence! If that's not bad enough Serena is too busy with her new film career to have any relaxing time, and since Louis-time now also consisted of Louis-Louis evil sister time (if you think about it this is just a scrambled version of Cinderella except for the fact that there is definitely nothing poor about this story), she felt like she had no one to be herself with anymore. She went through her list of friends in her mind: Nate... too busy with cougar number two (she made sure this one and Louis had no previous contact, or held any family ties), Chuck...too Chuck, then her mind fell on Dan, who she just realized she hasn't seen or heard from since the Bass party. She has been so caught up with everything that been going on lately that she didn't take in the fact that her usual museum partner has been MIA, her thoughts got interrupted before she had a chance to question what it is the Brooklyn boy been doing by her future sister-in-law's nagging "Blair je suis ennuie de cette muséum, il doit avoir quelque chose autre à faire à New York que ça!" Blair smiled politely as they walked out of the met into the Manhattan air, it doesn't seem fair that Kate Middleton had Harry to connect with whilst she has to bond to the girl who's face will forever appear in her mind whenever someone asks _"What is there to hate about France_?"

* * *

><p>Dan was on the subway back to the loft from his only class that day. He finally getting his life back together, focusing on school and getting a job to help pay some bills, it was almost a relief to feel such normality again. As he sat on the train he couldn't help but feel like the people on it (including the homeless guy who begged for change to get in) were saying 'welcome back Dan Humphrey '. He thought that it would be hard staying away from the UES since his dad lives there and his good friends Eric, Nate and even Serena, but Nate been either too busy with his new fling Diana or is at Dalia house which is conveniently located on his side of the bridge, Eric busy with his new college life, Serena has gone Hollywood leaving not much time with him, and his dad drops by often so that whole goodbye UES thing been working out for him. He likes to think of himself as a changed man, a changed man who changed back to his former self but a version of his former self that has grown and matured from what he previously was which was not someone he wanted himself to be ...well it makes sense in his head. Though he will always be there for Serena, he knew that he was no longer that boy pinning over the golden goddess and that the only relationship they will now and forever have is that of friends (the whole step-brothersister thing is still too creepy).

Other than school and the job search he been spending most of his time with Dalia, though she is not as educated in his taste of films and literature like this other dark haired girl he knew, she was more than willing to broaden that aspect of her life. Dalia almost shares the same fate as chuck bass, both parents died leaving there fortune 500 company to the hands of their successors, but unlike Chuck she has an older sibling to help run her father's company. Seeing as her coming back to New York was also a means of making new contacts and business deals , she was pretty busy with work but she seemed to always make time for her friends, which also included Chuck much to Dan's dismay.

It's Sunday morning and Dan been typing furiously on his laptop on the kitchen counter since practically sunrise so he decides to take a much needed break by making breakfast. Dalia stayed over last night since she fell asleep while watching a rom-com she rented out arguing that her day required a much needed shirtless Ryan Reynolds and was in no mood to be intellectually stimulated by his collection of documentaries. He decided to skip the abs gazing exercise and finish up some school work in his office, he almost forgot about his guest until he went to get a drink and saw her lying on the couch wearing one of his t-shirts for comfort most likely as he could see her silk shirt was thrown carelessly on the floor near the couch. He guided her to his bedroom before heading back to sleep on the couch. That is why he didn't really do much sleeping, the couch was not as comfortable as he remembered it being the last time he slept on it. He just finished up some waffles as he heard a knock on his door. Thinking it's too early to be Nate his expected his father on the other side of the door only to be surprised to see that it was Blair.

"Blair? What are you doing here?" he asked a bit confused

"Well seems like no one has seen you in weeks and I was given the dreadful task of checking if you're still alive" she said nonchalantly while letting herself in.

Not that he was trying to be rude but Blair being in his loft was not part of his plan, in fact she is one of the reasons why he had this 'plan' so he replied in a tone that he was sure will make her understand her presence was not needed "As you can see I'm alive and kicking so there no need-" He was then interrupted with Dalia coming out of her room in what seems to be a black laced bra and her pants from the other day she seems to be desperately trying to zip up obvious to Blair presence " Dan I can't believe you didn't wake me up I'm soo freakin late, do you know how hard it is to get businessmen to respect someone my age..omgshh where's my shirt " she then lifts her eyes to give Dan the angry face only to a see Blair by his side. " oh Blair I'm sorry I didn't see you there " she then caught sight of her shirt on the floor next to where Blair is standing " oh there it is".

To say that she wasn't angry at the fact the Dan seemed to lie about the fact that he and Dalia are just friends and that all whilst she was worried he was still in his almost emo-like phase all alone he busy getting busy with said 'just friend', would be a slight understatement. "Well at least your getting some form of exercise shacked up in this place" she said before starting to leave.

"No Blair really it's not what you think "Dan tried to explain himself even though he knew there is no reason he needed to. Even though this is a pretty awkward situation he was kind of glad that Blair dropped by the day Dalia has stayed over seeing as lately when his alone in the loft he usually in boxers and a t-shirt eating ice cream from the carton watching cartoons as if he was a 15 year old girl getting over her first crush...it was not a pretty sight and one he was glad Blair did not get to see.

Dalia caught hint of the situation as she nearly done dressing herself in front of them "yea really Blair,What he says, come on stay for breakfast" she grabs a waffle and places it in her mouth as she trying to put her louboutins on "I got to go savage whatever left of the meeting" she shoots Dan a evil yet pretty harmless glare before turning her attention to Blair, she attempts a courtesy while trying to get the back of the shoe on the right foot with one hand and a waffle in the other " Princess" before rushing out the door.

"Seriously Blair it's not what you think" Dan repeats hoping she believes him

"Humphrey can you stop insinuating that I actually care about what you do in your own home" Blair says as her eyes wonder to something on his coffee table, he follows her gazes and spots the DVD cover of the Ryan Reynolds movie. Before Dan could even let out any noise, Blair interrupted him "let me guess, it's not what I think" she lifts an eyebrow " who knew without me your taste of films become soo...Jenny Circa pre-dark side"

"I'm going to ignore that dig to my little sister and invite you to stay for breakfast, ignoring also that feeling that I just entered by very own horror movie" He responded having a feeling what he just said could very well be true.

"Lucky for you Humphrey, even in your very own horror film your too insignificant and will most likely die first in the fastest way possible, and as for breakfast I can't stay, 5 minutes with a commoner is enough to be known as the people's Princess and now I can go to my brunch with Louis and his sister" Blair said as she rolled her eyes at the last word, deep down she's hoping that Dan did not get upset or offended like he did at the party.

With a light laugh Dan said humouring her" Alright fine, I seem blessed enough just to be in your graces my highness, no need to waste anymore of your time" He walked her to the door and though their familiar banter seemed like a better end to their conversation then that of the party, Dan was reminded of his new life 'plan' as soon as she mentioned the Prince.

* * *

><p>Chuck was sitting in the business meeting bored out of his mind, the sit next to him which is reserved for Dalia remains empty. Apart of him is surprised she missing the meeting, the other part envious. He took a sip of his drink knowing it's too early for it but seeing as this business proposal is lasting an extra 45 min to his already pressing 3 min limit he saw it as a desperate times call for desperate measures type of situation. Just as he was about to place the glass on the table, the door opened up and Dalia walked in. Her hair seemed slightly dishevelled as if she ran the whole way, though the rest of her looked put together and the lack of panting allowed her to walk confidently inside the meeting taking her seat next to him and look at the presenter expectantly as if the only distraction has been his abrupt stop. Chuck spent most of the meeting glancing at her while she ignored him, putting her attention completely on the meeting. He was sitting back heavily on his leather board chair allowing the view of Dalia back as she sat in proper posture writing down notes in a leather notepad. Her shirt had buttons all through the back holding it together, one button was mismatched and along with her hair she seemed to have this morning after allure. He fights the urge to just undo all the buttons and put them back in proper order because he seems to only imagine doing the first part. His mind is put to rest as he hears someone call his name "Charles, Charles...the meeting done, it's ok to look alive now" Dalia said slightly pissed at his behaviour.<p>

"I have a feeling that you tone is... (pretending to think of the word) angry" Chuck says the word angry in the same way he would say the word sexy.

"It's hard enough getting into those meetings without their preconceived notions of our immaturity without you acting as if being there is some sort of punishment for exceeding your credit card limit" she said

"We both know that our credit cards have no limit, and I seem to remember you being the one to walk in late, I'm not new to impromptu rendezvous at unexpected hours but I do tend to remember to set an alarm" Chuck replied his voice making each everyday word seem slightly sultry

"Regardless of what you think, today was a mistake one that will not be repeated. Look Charles you're the only one who gets how it is to be pushed into the business at a young age, please don't make it hard on me, the double-standard doesn't die in this world, your 'bachelor' ways may be profitable for you, but if I get sucked into those type of rumours spread about me, you and I both know you'd probably the only investor left. "She said earnestly.

Chuck could sees how serious she is about this and seeing how he does knows the hardships that come with owning an empire all too well, he decides to respect her wishes much to the dismay of her unfixed blouse, there just seemed to be this thing he feels whenever she calls him Charles that makes him act so un-chuck like at times. For the exception of today's little fantasy (which considering the elements: alcohol, morning, boredom, being a man... being Chuck Bass are pretty solid excuses), him and Dalia maintained an actual friendship, in that moment he promises himself to protect her reputation for her companies sake and protect her from ever getting to know Chuck Bass for both her sake and his own.


End file.
